


Hungry and Prayerful

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Ronan, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Adam, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: “You look good like this.”Breathless, Ronan glanced over his shoulder, snagging Adam’s storm-blue eyes with his own and asking, “Like what?”“Begging.”





	Hungry and Prayerful

“You look good like this.” Adam’s voice was a soft purr at Ronan’s neck, lips brushing sensitive skin as he spoke.

Breathless, Ronan glanced over his shoulder, snagging Adam’s storm-blue eyes with his own and asking, “ _Like what?_ ”

“ _Begging._ ”

A little shiver ran down Ronan’s back at that, and he hid his face in the pillow.

Smiling to himself, Adam pressed his hips forward.

Beneath him, wrists bound by Adam’s Aglionby tie, Ronan whimpered, turning his head to the side again and gasping for breath.

Adam never felt as powerful as he did with Ronan shivering beneath him. Sliding his hands down along Ronan’s sides, Adam pressed his fingertips into the soft skin between the ridges of Ronan’s ribs.

Ronan gave a gutteral hiss, pushing his hips back to meet Adam’s.

The violence of the act was ingrained in both of them, Adam knew. He no longer worried about it. Ronan enjoyed it; Ronan _needed_ it. Ronan was a perfect outlet for Adam’s quiet violence, willing to even lash back when he went too far.

Their current languid fucking was nowhere near _too far_ , and Ronan bucked, panting over his shoulder, “More.”

Adam obliged, pressing his chest to Ronan’s back, arms looped tight around his waist, mouthing along the inked skin of Ronan’s shoulder.

Barely restraining a keening moan, Ronan pressed his forehead to the pillow agan, bright eyes squeezing shut. His wrists were bound beneath his chest, fingers laced in a mockery of prayer. He didn’t mind. God had stopped looking out for him ages ago, after all; What would a little blasphemy hurt? The thought sent gooseflesh rising along Ronan’s arms, and his high little moan bled into the air, muffled against the pillowcase.

“Y'all right, Ro?”

“ _Don’t stop._ ”

A huff of laughter, and Adam breathed, “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually post WIPs, but as this is not likely to ever get finished, what’s the harm?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
